Χαλκιδεύς \Σπάρτη
Χαλκιδεύς Chalcideus thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Στρατιωτικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής‎ 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας Λακωνία ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Θήβα Ηγεμόνες Θήβας Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας Βοιωτία ‎Ηγεμόνες Βοιωτίας ---- Άργος Ηγεμόνες Άργους Στρατιωτικοί Άργους Αργολίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Αργολίδας ---- Κόρινθος Ηγεμόνες Κορίνθου Στρατιωτικοί Κορίνθου Κορινθία ‎Ηγεμόνες Κορινθίας ---- Φωκίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Φωκίδας Στρατιωτικοί Φωκίδας ---- Μεσσηνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Μεσσηνίας ---- Σικυώνα ‎Ηγεμόνες Σικυωνίας ---- Αχαΐα ‎Ηγεμόνες Αχαΐας ---- Ηλεία ‎Ηγεμόνες Ηλείας ---- Πισάτιδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Πισάτιδας ---- Αρκαδία Ηγεμόνες Αρκαδίας ---- Μέση Ελλάδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Μέσης Ελλάδας Έλληνες ---- Θεσσαλία Θεσσαλική Ομοσπονδία ‎Ηγεμόνες Θεσσαλίας ---- Ήπειρος ‎Ηγεμόνες Ηπείρου ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Θράκης ---- Σικελία Ηγεμόνες Σικελίας ---- Κάτω Ιταλία Ηγεμόνες Κάτω Ιταλίας ---- Κυρήνη Ηγεμόνες Κυρήνης ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Φρυγία Ηγεμόνες Φρυγίας ---- Καρχηδόνα Ηγεμόνες Καρχηδόνας Στρατιωτικοί Καρχηδόνας ---- Φοινίκη Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Πρίγκιπες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Στρατηγός και ναύαρχος της Σπάρτης - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Χαλκιδεύς" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την ονομασία "Χαλκίδα". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Chalcideus, the Spartan commander, with whom, in the spring and summer of 412 BC, the year after the defeat at Syracuse, Alcibiades threw the Ionian subject allies of Athens into revolt. He had been appointed commander (evidently not high-admiral) during the previous winter in the place of Melanchridas, the high- admiral on occasion of the ill omen of an earthquake ; and on the news of the blockade of their ships at Peiraeus, the Spartans, but for the persuasions of Alcibiades, would have kept him at home altogether. Crossing the Aegaean with only five ships, they effected the revolt first of Chios, Erythrae, and Clazomenae; then, with the Chian fleet, of Teos; and finally, of Miletus, upon which ensued the first treaty with Tissaphernes. From this time Chalcideus seems to have remained at Miletus, watched by an Athenian force at Lade. Meanwhile, the Athenians were beginning to exert themselves actively, and from the small number of Chalcideus' ships, they were able to confine him to Miletus, and cut off his communication with the disaffected towns; and before he could be joined by the high-admiral Astyochus (who was engaged at Chios and Lesbos on his first arrival in Ionia), Chalcideus was killed in a skirmish with the Athenian troops at Lade in the summer of the same year (412 BC.) in which he had left Greece (Thuc. viii. 6, 8, 11, 17, 24.) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Σπάρτη *Λακωνία *Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης *Ναύαρχοι Σπάρτης *Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης *Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Βιβλιογραφία * "Ιστορία Ελληνικού Έθνους". Εκδοτική Αθηνών, 1974. * "Ιστορία της Aρχαίας Ελλάδας". Russell Meiggs & John B. Bury. Εκδόσεις Καρδαμίτσα, 1998. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ναύαρχοι Σπάρτης